cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Club Penguin Kart/List of Charecter Celebrations
All of the Celebrations for the Charecters when they win a tournament in gold. Rookie He holds his trophy in the air.PH kisses him on the cheek.Lovestruck,he leans to the left.He then holds his trophy in the air again.Everyone cheers. Mr Cow2 He clebrates his winning.Rookie comes over to congradulate him and pats him on the back.Mr Cow2 gives him a freindly punch in the shoulder.He jumps in the air and holds his trphy up high. Cadence She looks smug.She blows a kiss at Mr Cow2.He swoons.Bob tries to steal the trophy but slips on a bannana peal and falls face down.Cadence laughs at him and winks at the camera(thus breaking the forth wall). Gary He dances a victory dance.Mr Cow2 tries to give him his trophy.Gary trips and his glasses come of.He stands up and we see his eyes pixalated.Mr Cow2 looks freaked out and neverously gives him his trophy.Gary puts his glasses back on and poses. Aunt Artic Rookie clears his throat.He speaks gibberish and gives the trophy to Aunt Artic.Aunt Artic bounces up and down with glee.She jumps one more time,super high.She dosn`t come down.Rookie,Gary,Mr Cow2 and PH walk of stafe.Aunt Artics glasses fall to the ground.Zooming in on it`s lens,it shows in it`s reflection,Aunt Artic hanging from a steel bar giggiling. Peng Waqus He celebrates his viictory.He loses his balance and lands on his trophy.Flatend,he picks it up and frustrated,gives a "What are you looking at?" face to the camera. Sunglasses Penguin Sunglasses Penguin and Pengwaqus dance.Pengwaqus bumps Sunglasses Penguin.His sunglasses come off and he puts them back on,upsidedown.They laugh. Bob He dances on stage,doing an evil laugh.The crowd boo`s him and throws snowballs.The snow covers him and he runs off-stage,crying like a baby.Cadence,Rookie,Mr Cow2 and Sonicpg 12 look at him weirdly.Cadence face palms herself. PH Rookie waits for PH.PH comes on stage and grabs the trophy.Mr Cow2 trys to throw a can at her.PH grabs the can and angraly throws it at him.Mr Cow2 thuds down.She cheers and Mr Cow2 twitches. Herbert and Klutzy Sonipg 12 looks at the trophy.She swipes it and replaces it with a fake trophy.Herbert and Klutzy walk on stage and grab the trophy.They start to fight.The trophy ticks and explodes.Sonicpg laughs and give the real trophy to Herbert.He weakly picks it up and cheers. Sonicpg 12 Sonicpg 12 cheers and dances.Rookie walks onstage to congragulate her.Sonic trips and falls on Rookie.She looks at him and they both laugh.Rookie hands her the trophy and Sonicpg 12 holds it up in the air. Milo,Oscar and Bea Rookie,Cadence and PH claps for the three fish as Milo grabs the trophy,Mr Cow2 and Bob,jelious...throw a can on the ground making Milo trip.Oscar goes to Mr Cow2 and Bob to teach them a leason as Bea grabs the trophy and throws in the air. Rainbow Dash She grabs her trophy and cheers as her freinds smile.She flys up into the sky and performs a sonic rainboom.She lands on the stage as the crowd cheers her name. Pinkie Pie She takes her trophy and cheers.Rookie and Rainbow Dash wave to her.Mr Cow2 jealous looks at pinkie.Pinkie notices and grabs her party cannon and shoots him.Mr Cow2 stands up and they laugh. Jet Pack Guy Jet Pack Guy smiles as everyone in the epf cheers for him.Herbert throws Klutzy to try and steal it but misses and Herbert madly walks away as everyone cheers,Klutzy looks at Jet Pack Guy and runs to catch up with Herbert Hone783 Rookie tries to hand him the trophy but it's not there! Hone783 then takes it out from under his hat. Everybody claps and he strikes a pose a PH while causes her to blush.